ANIVERSARIO
by Helen Karlray
Summary: El guardian de la lluvia, por alguna razón ah dejado a la familia, Gokudera hará un viaje como cada año para visitarlo, el amor que lo unio algun dia perdurará por siempre. 8059 Yamamoto/Gokudera


********Aniversario********

Reborn no es mío…y sólo lo uso para divertirme

Gracias por leer, es una de las tonterías que se me ocurrió un día en una viaje.

Las grandes puertas de madera del último piso se abrían, un chico alto de cabello platinado caminaba firme y calmado por los pasillos del gran edificio donde se ubicaban las oficinas centrales de los Vongola. Cada paso resonaba haciendo girar a todos los presentes que lo miraban con admiración.

-bienvenido- le saludo uno de los subordinados más jóvenes.

El mayor, sin detenerse, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza como saludo y siguió su camino hasta la oficina del final del pasillo donde ya lo esperaban.

Apenas salio de la vista de los subordinados, estos comenzaron a regañar severamente al novato

-¿acaso no sabes quien es?- le gritaban

-es el guardián de la tormenta- contestaba el chico completamente emocionado acomodándose el cabello el mismo estilo del mayor. –Él es el más fuerte de los guardianes-

-Es la mano derecha del décimo-decía otro muy serio

-un genio en estrategias-continuaban los demás

-el mejor negociador-

-líder de los escuadrones-

-y también el más rudo y menos comprensivo, el menos paciente y más explosivo, literalmente hablando-

-ese es Gokudera Hayato, la mano derecha del jefe y el segundo al mando- concluía el mayor de los presentes -te lo advertimos, si quieres seguir vivo, no vuelvas a hablarle a menos que él te lo pida-

-pero pensé que el guardián de la nube o el de la niebla eran los más temibles- decía el joven alejándose unos pasos de los mayores que comenzaban a rodearlo

-lo eran- respondió del mayor de ellos-aun son realmente temibles y te pueden eliminar sin una razón particular, son fuertes y malhumorados pero…pero, desde aquel día…desde ese día el Hitman Gokudera es el demonio en persona-

Todos asentían, algunos se cruzaban de brazos recordando, el joven los miraba expectante e incrédulo –si te haces su enemigo…- continuaba el mayor-…es mas si lo haces enojar, es mejor que te prepares para morir-

Mientras tanto dentro de la enorme oficina, el platinado se detenía frente al escritorio –juudaimei, estoy de vuelta- su voz era dulce y cordial como siempre lo fue, sin embargo sus ojos no reflejaban esa adoraron que le profesaba cuando joven-

El castaño lo miraba atentamente desde que entro, cada paso desde que la puerta se abrió para darle acceso, lo miraba detenidamente porque su intuición le decía algo. –Bienvenido- dijo al fin sin quietarle los ojos se encima. Pasaron unos segundos, respiro profundo y se hundió en el asiento- ¿hubo problemas?- le pregunto acomodándose nuevamente

-un par de heridos- contesto el otro sin inmutarse –ya los atienden en el hospital, nada de gravedad- extendió en el escritorio unas hojas que traía en la mano y continuo el informe.

No tardo mucho, estaba cansado y Tsuna lo mando dormir por lo que al salir de la oficina se dirigió directo a su habitación. Se quito el saco, se arranco la corbata y se dejo caer en el sofá, tomo la laptop y espero a que encendiera.

-te extrañe sabes- comenzó a decir mirando la pantalla –fue una misión difícil, estaba aislado, pero que bueno que no estabas ahí, los enemigos usaron trucos sucios y fue una decisión difícil pero tuvimos que defendernos con todo lo que teníamos…si ya sé, ya sé… tú no hubieras aprobado el ataque pero…si, si…mejor no hablemos de eso.- sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla mientras sonreía dulcemente –si, sé lo que piensas- revolviéndose los cabellos- la fecha esta próxima, ya tengo todo listo, pronto iré a verte, te amo tanto, jamás desee esto, jamás desee separarme de ti, pero ya vez como es la vida, las circunstancias. Y por más que nos amemos el destino insistió en separarnos, pero sólo será durante un tiempo, solo un poco más.- Su mirada se tornaba cristalina por unos segundos pero de inmediato se recupero- La siguiente semana iré a verte lo prometo- cerro el aparato y salio de nuevo de su habitación, los subordinados paseaban en las cercanías.

-Prepárense, saldremos a un reconocimiento en la tarde- les dijo y se fue de nuevo a la oficina del jefe. –juudaimei- se escuchaba antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda.

-la fecha debe estar cerca- dijo uno de los subordinados a penas se quedaron solos

-si claro, no hay otra explicación- contestaba otro

-¿de que hablan?- el novato no entendía nada

-de que el Señor Gokudera esta muy amable y esas fachas desaliñadas no son típicas de él-

-y entonces ¿qué pasa?- seguía sin comprender

-es la época en que los guardianes se reúnen- explicaba el líder de ellos

-¿pero acaso no están siempre cerca?- la cara del menor reflejaba que cada vez lo confundido que estaba

-mmm...Pues si, siempre están cerca del décimo, pero esta vez se reunirán en un lugar diferente-

-¿Dónde?- el pequeño preguntaba demasiado exasperando a más de uno

-entonces no sabes nada de la historia- se quejaba el mayor, pero antes de poder continuar la puerta se abrió dando paso al platinado –muévanse salimos en 20 minutos- les dijo y siguió su camino.

-definitivamente es la época- dijo uno cuando el guardián se perdió de vista en el pasillo

-¿Qué paso en esta época?- el novato insistía

-fue cuando el guardián de la lluvia…-

-fue cuando Yamamoto dejo la familia- la voz enfadada de Gokudera resonó el lugar, el platinado había vuelto sobre sus pasos y apareció a su espalda, el silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, nadie se podía siquiera mover, los ojos llameantes del platinado y sus puños cerrados eran una sentencia de muerte.

-Gokduera- la voz de Tsuna llenó los pasillos –Gokudera…- le llamo de nuevo salvándoles la vida a los subordinados.

El guardián aflojo los puños pero su quijada seguía apretada, pasó entre ellos mirándolos amenazadoramente sin embargo había algo extraño, siguió su camino hasta la oficina del jefe por tercera vez en el día.

El azoton de la puerta fue la señal para salir corriendo. Una vez en sus habitaciones los subordinados lograros respirar.

-¿por qué el guardián de la lluvia dejo la familia?- preguntaba le novato, poniendo en alerta a los demás -¿Cuándo fue?-

-fue…fue hace 5 años- al parecer habían entendido que si no le explicaban podría meterlos en más problemas

-¿y en 5 años no han encontrado a un nuevo guardián?-

-nadie es tan poderoso como para ser el guardián de la lluvia del décimo Vongola, es por eso que el accesorio Vongola de la lluvia lo porta el Señor Gokudera.-

-¿no notaste lo que trae colgado en el cuello?- le preguntaba uno de ellos al ver la cara de interrogación del pequeño

-nos vamos- el platinado entraba de golpe luciendo su hebilla y el collar demostrando que era el portador de los dos elementos.

Llegaron varios días después con varios heridos –Los Varia se encargaran, el pavo real pervertido los curará- había llegado directamente a presentar los resultados

-¿todos sobrevivieron?- preguntaba Tsuna tranquilamente

-si, todos han vuelto- sin despegar los ojos de las hojas del informe

-te iras de nuevo cierto-

-si-

-me lo saludas-

Al escuchar esto la cara del platinado cambio completamente, sonreía como en antaño, sonrió a pesar de la "madurez" y del "peso" de su puesto, sonrío como cuando eran unos infantes. -lo haré- sólo en esa época del año se le podía ver sonreír.

Salio de la oficina y con esa expresión alegre llego a sus habitaciones donde de inmediato encendió su portátil. -ya voy para allá, espera un poco más, solo un poco, ya voy, no puedo esperar para volver a verte ¿me extrañas? Porque yo te extraño mucho-

Al siguiente día varios guarda espaldas lo escoltaron al aeropuerto –VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI- gritaba Squalo antes del abordaje, era su forma característica de desearle buena suerte y mandar sus saludos.

El di ata terminaba cuando llegó a Japón

-como siempre puntual a nuestra cita- decía sonriendo mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto, el paisaje casi desierto del campo le daba un toque romántico y melancólico –llegue puntual como cada año- recargándose sobre una piedra –te extrañe muchísimo-mira- extendiendo una carta con la flama de ultima voluntad- Tsuna también te manda saludos- depositando la carta en el suelo –todos te extrañamos-

Rascando una marca en su rostro- eh estado muy solo desde que te fuiste- acomodándose el cabello – ¿esto? si yo sé que se ve mal, Tsuna quería borrarla con una cirugía pero preferí dejarla, es un recuerdo, es para que nunca olvide nuestro objetivo- su rostro se torno serio mientras delineaba con el dedo la cicatriz que iba desde arriba de la ceja derecha hasta media mejilla- si le agradecí apropiadamente al cabeza de césped por salvar mi ojo, si tal y como me enseñaste-

Estirándose, suspiro y tu temple se torno serio –destruiré a esa familia no importa lo que tarde, la destruiré por habernos alejado, y no importa lo que opines es mi decisión-

Paso un momento en silencio –mira aun tengo tus accesorios- estirando el collar – no sólo como recuerdo, y no es sólo porque te amo, sino porque no hay nadie digno de pórtalos, no digas nada Tsuna piensa igual.- sonreía

Suspiro y se quedo otra vez en silencio-te extrañe- decía de nuevo cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello –no sé me ocurre que decir- mirando fijamente el piso -venir una vez al año es muy poco pero…pero pienso en ti cada instante y lo sabes…¡ah! Tu fama como el espadachín más fuerte jamás ha sido superada e incluso creo que te estas convirtiendo en leyenda- reía

-siempre fuiste tan espectacular y simple, siempre riendo y siendo amable con todos- sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba- por eso todos te quieren, los subordinados te hubieran seguido hasta el fin de la tierra, eras tan especial para todos…jamás superaremos tu ausencia.

-Hayato- la voz del beisbolista parecía un susurro en el viento –te extrañe- pero ahí estaba de pie frente a él, con su traje negro, camisa desfajada, sus ojos hipnotizantes y esa enorme sonrisa –te extrañe- dijo de nuevo mientras se arrodillaba para quedar frente al platinado.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, Gokudera lo miraba y sentía como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sin embargo sonrío como un chiquillo mientras su garganta se cerraba por ese nudo que le impedía respirar, el pecho le dolía –te amo- la voz del moreno golpeaba sus oídos con un susurro, entonces no se pudo contener más. Lloró, abrazo al hombre que tenia frente a él con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo, Lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho en años, las lagrimas mojaban el traje de su amado

-Hayato- le repetía una y otra vez al oído, mientras este se aferraba con fuerza abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que logro tranquilizarse, se separaron muy lentamente –Gracias- Susurró Gokudera con voz entre cortada antes de soltarlo por completo –Gracias Chrom- sonrió limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa –gracias por dejarme verlo- tragaba con dificultad- dio media vuelta quedando arrodillado frente a la loza blanca en la que se apoyaba. Coloco la mano delineando lentamente con la punta de los dedos las marcas cinceladas en la fría placa de granito

-te amo- decía mientras la lagrimas volvían –jamás…yo jamás…fue sólo un segundo…- el liquido salado corría libre sobre las mejillas –han pasado 5 años y aun siento la tibieza de tu sangre sobre las manos, sobre mi cuerpo. Aun puedo recordar tus dulces palabras mientras tus ojos perdían su brillo, cuando diste el ultimo suspiro- tuvo que detenerse, era muy difícil, no podía respirar, el dolor era demasiado –aun recuerdo…- no pudo más, las palabras no surgían, quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, ya no podía controlarse.

Cada año era igual, cada vez que iba trataba de alegrarse pero no podía -te amo- susurro –me mantengo vivo mirando tu foto en mi pantalla, pero tan sólo espera volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo, mientras tanto espera, solo espera…vengare tu muerte, te lo juro-

Yamamoto takeshi

Amado por todos

1996-2016

8059 4 ever

-te lo juro- repitió con toda la convicción que tenia, con ese sentimiento que lo habían llevado a ser la mano derecha del más fuerte de los lideres Vongola, con aquella determinación de continuar a pesar de haber perdido a la mitad de su vida, con aquel sentimiento que lo obligaba a seguir adelante.

Saco de su bolsillo una rosa blanca que coloco a lado de los otros obsequios que ya lo esperaban, una gardenia, unos bombones, un girasol, la carta del décimo que él mismo había traído, un residuo de llama de la niebla y 4 marcas de tonfas en una orilla de la lapida

-parece que Hilari aun no viene este año-gracias a todos…feliz aniversario mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse -te amo- susurro mientras se limpiaba por completo el rostro –es hora de irme, te veré pronto-

-te amo- se escucho a lo lejos, miro en todas direcciones pero no había nadie

-nos veremos pronto, tan solo espera- se fue

No muy lejos de ahí, el guardián de la nube esperaba a que el platinado se fuera, casi al anochecer se acerco a la tumba para acertar un duro golpe dejando una nueva marca en la lapida.

-5 marcas, 5 años, 5 familias que he mordido hasta la muerte…ese herbívoro no es el único que busca su venganza-

***********************************Fin*************************

**Nota de la autora**: ¿demasiado? Bueno es un poco trágico pero…su opinión es importante. Gracias por leer.

Y bueno si les parece quiero hacer un segundo capítulo donde se relate porque hibari también busca esa venganza. Claro aún sigue en idea.

Saludos


End file.
